<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chemistry by sinofwriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963449">Chemistry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting'>sinofwriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American (US) Actor RPF, Broadway RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Secret Relationship</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Tveit/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chemistry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi, my name is Olivia. And I was just wondering what it was like for you guys, Aaron and Y/N, to work together again.”  <br/>“Woah, you had to go deep for that.” Y/N laughs, exchanging a glance with Aaron. “I mean a lot different than the last time. Last time we were co stars but we had maybe one scene together and I don’t even think we interacted, where in House of Mine, we are playing opposite each other.” <br/>“Yeah, there’s a lot of differences between the two, from the energy on set, the time, and countless other things. This was really nice though, because despite having only one scene we kept in touch and it was nice to reunite on a film set.” The two share a smile, well aware of what the look is going to spark. </p><p>“How many new articles do you think are going to pop after everyone sees that?” Aaron asks, hours later as they settle into his hotel room bed. <br/>She makes a humming noise, rolling over to place her head on his chest. “Probably five.” <br/>“Yeah?” <br/>She nods, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of his lips brushing her forehead. “Sleep, I’ll be the look out tonight.” <br/>“You sure?” <br/>He laughs, her short sentence having been interrupted halfway through by a yawn. “Yeah, I’m sure.” </p><p>Aaron watches as she falls asleep, her breathing evening out and the tension leaving her body. He knows that these stolen nights in hotel rooms and stolen moments when they have a few minutes alone are coming to an end. The press tour only has two weeks left to it and then they won’t have a reason to be seen together and they’ll have to tell their teams, be seperated for at least a month before they can be seen in public together or just see each other and he aches at the idea of being separated. They had finished this movie and immediately jumped into filming the sequel and by the time they were done with the sequel it was press tour time, they didn’t have time to miss each other, to be away from each other and he didn’t want to start now. </p><p>It’s with the realization that he doesn’t want to be away from her that an idea comes to mind and he falls asleep with it in the forefront of his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>